jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Bulletproof
Hallo Bulletproof! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Bulletproof!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Yoda41 13:20, 29. Dez 2006 (CET) ---- Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Wenn du Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich ruhig an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 17:47, 29. Dez 2006 (CET) :Herzlich Willkommen, Bulletproof! Freut mich sehr, dass dir die Jedipedia gefällt. Das ist immer wieder schön zu lesen... und es zeigt uns, denke ich, dass wir so weitermachen können/sollten. Doch noch immer gibt es sehr viel zu tun hier... sehr, sehr viel sogar. Ich freue mich auf deine Zusammenarbeit und wenn du etwas nicht verstehst, was die Regeln betrifft, das Formatieren/Gestalten von Texten und Artikeln, kannst du mich einfach um Rat fragen. Ich helfe dir dann weiter. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:47, 29. Dez 2006 (CET) Ja von mir auch ein herzliches Willkommen bei den Jedipedia-Autoren. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Schreiben von Artikeln. Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Gruß --General Grievous 16:09, 31. Dez 2006 (CET) :Willkommen auch von mir! Du scheinst ja sehr engagiert zu sein, deine Herangehensweise ist allerdings eher... ähm... militärisch. Wir hoffen natürlich darauf, das hier in friedlichen Zeiten aufbauen zu können - deshalb bitte nicht wegen irgendeines kleinen Vandalen gleich den Verteidigungsfall ausrufen. :) Mit Kameradschaft kannst du aber auf alle Fälle rechnen, also nicht scheuen zu fragen. Gruß Kyle 18:38, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ergänzung der Darth-Vader-Sprüche Hi! Danke für deinen Kommentar auf meiner Seite (hatte bisher erst zwei Feedbacks dazu ^^). Ich wollte kurz fragen ob dein neuer Vorschlag (der ist echt gut :D) wirklich von dir ist. Klingt jetzt nach ner blöden Frage, aber dann tu ich dahinter einfach von Bulletproof und fertig ist es. Sonst müsste ich da ja einen anderen Namen hintun (weiß nicht wer sonst noch auch solche Ideen kommt, aber sicher ist sicher...). Mfg, --das Zamomin 19:39, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Deinen ersten Spruch werd ich sofort hinzufügen. Zu Lotw hab ich mir schon einen, in meinen Augen sehr hübschen, Spruch ausgedacht: Obi-Wan tadelnd zu Anakin in dessen jungen Jahren: "So kann das nicht mehr weiter gehen: Noch nicht mal drei Haare auf dem Sack und schon jedem Sagen du wärst sein Vater." Wie gefällt der dir? Die Internetseite kannte ich schon (trotzdem danke), aber ich hab mich da noch nicht wirklich umgeschaut, weil es da glaube ich auch nichts zu entdecken gibt (Lotw 2 wirds ja wahrscheinlich nie geben...) Wenn dir irgendwann neue gute Sprüche einfallen, nur raus damit, ich bau sie dann in meiner Sammlung mit ein (und schreib natürlich dahinter, dass sie von dir sind). Es grüßt herzlich, --das Zamomin 14:22, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Battle for Naboo - Frage Greetings Bulletproof! So you are the young man who made the BfN article? ^^ (Moff Kol Seerdon, Rogue Squadron) Grüße Flieger, würdest du mir nen Gefallen tun... wo liegt im BfN-Level Befreiung von Lager 4 der Bonus versteckt, ich hab den nie gefunden, obwohl ich des Spiel seit über 7 Jahren hin und wieder zocke Hoffe du kannst mir helfen, will des einfach mal komplett schaffen. Madmaxizor 22:05, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ok, danke für den Hinweis, hab ihn gefunden... aber die Auswirkungen sin eher lahm... ^^ ^^ ^^ Madmaxizor 15:55, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Idee zu Babel ich hätte da noch ne Idee für deine Babel: schreib unter "dieser Benutzer würde gerne auf Naboo leben" "aber leider wohnt dieser Benutzer auf der erde/alderann" 1. die Erde ist Alderaan und 2. wir befinden uns ca. 8,9 Milliarden jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin.J Luke M 19:10, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Wie dir wahrscheinlich aufgefallen ist, ist dieser Benutzer schon seit mehr als einem halben Jahr inaktiv. Außerdem ist jedem selbst überlassen, welche Babeln er auf seine Benutzerseite setzt. Viele Grüße, 19:12, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Auserdem befinden wir und nach der Schlacht von Yavin und in einer anderen Galaxie, siehe Vorspann. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:32, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST)